(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle for earphone cord, and in particular, a receptacle which is used to contain earphone cord, enhancing longevity of the earphone cord.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional receptacle for earphone cord comprising a front shell 1 and a rear shell 2, a retractable earphone cord 40 and a retracting device 3. A retractable spring 32 located within the retractable device 3 causes a driving disc 31 to rotate and the earphone cord 40 is rolled and collected within the receptacle. However, the contact between a contacting disc 330 and a conductive disc 304 within the receptacle causes wears and thus the longevity of the conventional receptacle is reduced. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle for earphone cord which mitigates the above drawback, and the longevity of the receptacle is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle for earphone cord having a front shell and a rear shell, a retractable earphone cord mounted within the two shells, and a retracting device having a rolling disc mounted onto a pivotal seat and a retracting spring being mounted at one side of the rolling disc, one end of the spring being mounted at the rolling disc and the other end of the spring being located at a pivotal rod of the pivot seat, characterized in that a recess is provided on the rolling disc and contains a soft coiled cord which is coiled into a plurality of coils, one end of the cord is connected to the earphone cord and the other end is connected to a connection wire, thereby the compactness of the soft coiled cord provides extension capability and retraction capability.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle for earphone cord, wherein a cavity is provided to the front shell to mount the retracting device, and a top hole and a bottom hole are provided respectively on the top and bottom end of the front shell, a clipping body is provided on the rear shell and a top hole and a bottom hole are respectively provided on the top and bottom end of the inner side of the rear shell such that a through hole is formed by the combination of the top and bottom holes of the rear and front shells for the passage of the connection cord or the earphone cord.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle for earphone cord, wherein the retracting device includes a pivot seat, a rolling disc, a retracting spring and a soft coiled cord, and the pivot seat is located on the front shell and a pivot rod is located on the pivot seat for the pivotal mounting of the rolling disc, one side of the pivot seat is an actuating disc having one end being extended to a push button and the other end is mounted at an engaging recess of the rolling disc, and a pulling spring is mounted to the actuating disc.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.